MISSION ACCEPTED! “From Hell” style
by Raining Haven
Summary: Random acts of insanity...laugh at your own risk. chap. 6 AVOCADOITES now up!
1. Missing in action

(Writer-Person):

(::bounces in::) Uhhh...hello. Welcome to the random-randomness known as **_MISSION ACCEPTED! ("From Hell" style.) _**Ah, gotta love the bold italic letters.

Okay, down to business.   
1-I dunno if any of you have read my YYH "from hell" fics (I had them posted way back when...o.o almost 2 years ago under the penname "SadSaturn") but yes, it will be the same random insanity that I know and love.

2-I don't expect ANYONE to take this seriously. Strictly for laughing purposes only. (or a fait smirk if you're the _'emotionless'_ type.) ....expect to see OOCness brought to a whole new level. (::audience cheers::)

3-**SPELLING AND GRAMMAR WARNING OF DOOM!** - yes, I'm older, I can spell somewhat better, (maybe even type better) but your heath may be at risk. I will fix any (and all ) errors as I notice them, but please forgive my brain farts. _(you've been warned.)_

4-Uhhh...what was supposed to go here? ...o.o...oh yeah. Disclaimer BS. Okie peeps, I'm sure you already know this, but I do not own the wonderful Crescent Moon ideas, characters, or anything of that sort. _I DO_, however, own the random randomness (idea wise, people) that will go into this story.

Yes, ok, enough intro, onto the story, gundamit!

--------------

_**Prologue:**_

Dressed entirely in black, (with some blue and purple here and there) Mahiru tiptoed from her room and down the staircase. The bar seemed lifeless at this time of the night, making it the perfect time to have some fun. After making sure no one was around, Mahiru quickly slipped out the door and disappeared into the night's cool air.

**CHAPTER 1:   
Missing in action**

"Oboro!!" Nozomu yelled as he ran throughout the house part of the building, "Mahiru left! I can't find her anywhere!! I called her aunt, her friends, some random guy who I looked up in the phone book, no one knows where she is!!!!!"

Akira, (who was standing at the end of the staircase at the time) looked up at the frenzied vampire. "Mahiru poofed? ... ... ... Errr...o.o... _This 'random guy' you called. _Was it the Chinese fast food dude? (::hopeful eyes::)"

Without looking where he was going, Nozomu started down the stairs and immediately tripped over one of those annoying fluffy hair tie things that girls wear and crashed directly into Akira (causing them both to splatter against the floor.)

Hearing the commotion, Oboro exited his room in order to scrape the mangled boys off the ground. "Are both of you alright?... I heard screams...."

"Uhhh...you heard that? Heh...It was Nozomu! (::point points at Nozomu::) I swear!"

(and before they knew it, Akira was gone.)

Oboro shook his head then glared at Nozomu. "What did I hear about the princess being missing?"

"SHE'S GONE!!! NO ONE HAS SEEN HER!!! SHE FELL OF THE EDGE OF THE EARTH!!! SOMEONE COULD HAVE KIDNAPPED HER!!! SHE DIDN'T EVEN TAKE A SNACK!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Don't pee your pants, Nozomu. The princess is at school, remember?"

Nozomu stopped hyperventilating and looked up just in time to see Misoka step from the shadows. (he was "observing" the scene from his hiding spot, AKA, behind the piano.)

"At school?! Why?!"

Misoka cleared his throat and began his story.

"There comes a time in every human's life where their parents, or in Mahiru's case, her aunt, shoves them off to a strange and unappreciated place called 'school.' In this 'school' they are taught a number of useless things such as people skills and whatnot. It is understood that if a child does not attend on a regular basis, their caretaker could be tortured with some sort of American animation known as 'Sponge Bob Stuplifacation.' (SBS for short.)

Anyway, thats not the point. If you were paying _attention_ to her yesterday, you would remember her saying that the school is hosting a Halloween Festival that started well over an hour ago."

Nozomu blinked. "I _SO_ knew that."

Misoka smirked. "I guess you knew that she asked you and Mitsuru to bring over all the decorations and candy she has packed in the back of the storeroom?"

"Of course." Nozomu scoffed as he walked off towards the bar.

Oboro and Misoka watched as the confident vampire ventured off in search of Mahiru's things.

"Think we should tell him that we don't have a storeroom?" Misoka asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"He'll figure it out...eventually."

--------------

After a while of searching, Akira suggested that they go buy new "ultra cool stuff" for Mahiru's Halloween Festival. They hauled Mitsuru from his room and right before they stepped out the door, every light as far as the eye could see randomly shut off. (dun, duuunnn, duuuunnnnnn)

"Crap! Even the street lights are out!" Nozomu said in an irritated tone.

"Typical... I'm going back to my room. Don't bother me again unless you want to be electrocuted." hissed one amazingly annoyed tengu.

Nozomu grinned. "Aw, c'mon Mitsuru, you know you want to be our little flashlight. Besides, we have to go see if the power is out at Mahiru's school. She may need rescuing!"

--------------

(Writer-Person):

Yeah, yeah, I know. This isn't pee-your-pants funny yet, but I'm working on it. (no really! o.o I am.) Anywho, I apologize for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer!! (I'm easily bribed with reviews.) ...o.o...seriously. Tell me how much my writing skills suck, offer ideas for upcoming chapters (you'll get credit, of course), flame me until I fake a believable death, whatever you want.

My thanks for reading the first chapter!!

PS- The title of the story should make sense in chapter 2.


	2. Infiltrate

(Writer-Person):

I'm BACK! (::gasp::) annnnd I'm dedicating this chapter to Saiyuki-Lvr for being the first reviewer!! (::hands you a twenty-dollar bill and a plushie of your favorite Crescent Moon character::)

Okie, I'ma fixin the errors in the first chapter, so it should be evil-free soon. (::hands everyone a tootsie-pop::)

**DISCLAIMER: **(lookit the first chapter)

--------------

**CHAPTER 2:   
Infiltrate**

Deciding that they couldn't possibly look any cooler, Akira and Nozomu straightened their Men-in-Black ties and slid on their shiny trademark sunglasses.

"This will be tricky, boys." Nozomu told them as he pulled a handmade-magic-marker-map from the back pocket of his suit.

Misoka held his flashlight over it so he could get a better look. "Um, Nozomu? This is a map of Mahiru's room. (::suspicious look::)"

"Oh, heh...wrong one." Nozomu smiled innocently and tossed it over his shoulder. "This one should lead us to the princess." He took out a lovely crayon map that showed all the rooms in Mahiru's school. "See? She's in this room. (::point points at the map::)"

Misoka nodded (while going into 'leader' mode.) "Okay. Akira, you go in through the front door, Nozomu and I will take the side entrances, and Mitsuru, you go in through the back door. If anyone finds Mahiru, use these. (::hands everyone a walkie-talkie::)"

"But the guy at the costume store gave Nozomu and I cell phones!! (::pulls out a toy phone filled with candy::)"

Mitsuru gave Akira a disgusted look. "It's a TOY, moron. (::glare glare::) I don't know why you guys are freaking out over a power outage. I am NOT going with you on this kidnapping escapade."

"RESCUE. MISSION." Nozomu growled.

Akira nodded vigorously. "(::singing::) WEEEE'RE off to save the princess! Our wonderful princess of luck. Our wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, WONDERFUL princess of luck...Join in guys! (::continues singing::)"

----

After staring blankly at Akira for his 'Wizard-of-Oz' (rescue Mahiru) theme for well over 3 minutes, (and after tying and gagging Mitsuru) all FOUR of them ventured out into the freakishly dark night.

--------------

"Weeeee! Skittles, skittles, skittles, how I love to eat you up!" 

Yes, insanity can come from being locked in a dark room with nothing to eat but skittles. Unfortunately for Mahiru, all of her yummy skittle-goodness was imaginary.

(**AN: **TASTE THE RAINBOW! o.o Sorry, couldn't help myself. (::shuts up::) )

"Doot-doot. ...o.o...is 'doot' a word? Hmmm...It is now!

Doot.

Doot, doot, doot.

Doooooooot...

(::squeals::) I can't take this anymore! If I'm in here for ONE MORE MINUTE, I'll suffocate myself with the skittles!" (by sticking them up her nose, of course.)

_Seconds before Mahiru attempts her sugarcoated suicide, she hears the muffled words of a tied and gagged tengu. _

"Dwit if, guus!!! Wemmie goooof! ...Nuuuu! Meh heaf ish NOF phor bwakennn doophs! GAAAAH!!!!! (::crash::)"

(translation: "Damn it, guys! Lemme go! ...Noooo! My head is NOT for breaking doors! AHHHHH!!!!! (::crash::)" )

"Crap, ...Mahiru isn't in this room either. (::sigh-shrug::) C'mon Akira, Misoka will have a cow if he finds out this is the 7th door we've broken with Mitsuru's head."

"True, true. ...o.o... Wait a tic...Can werefoxes _have _cows?" (yes, once again Akira has gone back to his happy-thinking-place.)

--------------

Mahiru's eyes widened. "NOZOMU, AKIRA, MISOKA, MITSURUUUUUUU!!!! (::thump-thump-bang-kicks the door::) I'm in here! _This room, _RIGHT HERE! (::pokes the door::) Ya'see?! HERE! Now get me out!"

--------------

(Writer-Person):

Graaaahhhh!!!! (::digs her eyes out with a spork::) This was supposed to be longer! _LONGER, DAMNIT! _(::thumps head against computer desk::) ...o.o... anywho. I shall update...sometime soon. (I hope.) Once again, I ask you to review because if you don't ...I...I....I...might have steal Mahiru's idea and shove skittles up my nose. (enough said.) ...(and my apologies for any errors. I'll fix 'em as soon as I notice them.)

_You are getting sleepy...   
...Veeeeerrrry sleeeeeepy... _

NOW REVIEW BEFORE YOU FALL OUT OF YOUR CHAIR!


	3. EVIL skittles

(Writer-Person):

(::quietly walks in::) ...o.o...(::old rotten stuff and smelly P.E. shoes are thrown in Writer-Person's direction::) Gaaaahhhhh!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sheesh! I know it's been a few days but that doesn't mean you have to chuck garbage at my head!!! (::shivers::) _Cooties!!!.... _Anywho, I decided that the 3rd chapter is more important than that Med. test I have yet to study for soooo....onto the story! (yay for procrastination!)

--------------

**CHAPTER 3:  
EVIL skittles**

Recap: Mahiru is locked in a room. Mitsuru may have a concussion due to Nozomu and Akira breaking doors with his head. Misoka is...o.o somewhere.

"MAHIRU!" Nozomu yelled after dropping his half of Mitsuru. "Are you okay?! How'd you get in there?! ...o.o _Did I hear something about skittles_?"

Mahiru sighed. "They're all boogery from being up my nose."

Akira looked at Nozomu, who shrugged it off. (skittle sniffing must be a girl thing.)

"Okay, Mahiru. Listen carefully, I'm going to tell you how to get out of there..."

Mahiru nodded (even though no one was around to see it) "'Kay, Nozomu! Tell me how to bust outta here!"

"This may be difficult..."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!! (::long dramatic pause::) Turn the door knob."

Mahiru stared blankly at the door for well over twelve seconds. She took a step towards it, but then remembered the imaginary skittles were all over the floor (and under her feet. o.o; ) With a loud yelp, the princess fell hinny-first onto the cold floor.

Akira shook is head. "Booger skittles are evil. I bet they kung fu-ed her."

As they imagined how skittles could kung fu someone, Mahiru dizzily got back on her feet and once again stumbled to the doorway. She carefully turned the (unlocked o.o) doorknob and tripped out the door. Three sets of eyes fell on her, causing extreme confusion for the young (apparently not so bright) princess.

_Two "hams" with a relived look on their faces, and one tied up guy with VERY angry expression. _

"Eep!" Mahiru squealed. "Murders!!! (_ATTRACTIVE murders!_) Ahhhhh! Run awaaaaaaaayyyy!"

The same three sets of eyes gawked questioningly at the dust train Mahiru left behind as she ran down the hallway with rapid speeds.

--------------

Meanwhile, as Mahiru ran around screaming about the 'murders', Misoka pulled out his walkie-talkie thing and growled into it.

"_What did you dimwits do?!_" he hissed in a very scary way.

A couple of seconds later, Akira's shaky-laugh voice was heard on the other end. "Yo, Leader-man! Heh...I guess you can hear Mahiru, huh?"

Misoka opened his eyes a little. "Yes. I hear her screams of _murders..._ WHATS GOING ON?!"

Nozomu tackled Akira and swiped his 'talkie. "I think she fell, hit her head on a skittle, then got amnesia."

Before Misoka could dramatically drop his walkie-talkie from shock, the hysterical Mahiru ran directly into him, causing both to go flying (then skidding) across the floor.

"Damn it! Watch where your go---oh! Princess! Are you hurt?! ...o.o Wait. Get off of me, _then_ tell me if you're hurt."

Mahiru jumped to her feet and gasped. "YOU! Are you one of _them_?! _A MURDER?!_"

"Errr..."

"YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?!"

Misoka adjusted his glasses. "No."

"Oh, okie. (::nonchalant smile::) There are two other dudes who were chasing me around, so I thought you could've been their back-up dude or somethin."

"Are you sure they were _chasing_ you? I don't see anyone."

Mahiru rolled her eyes, then pulled out two voodoo dolls resembling Akira and Nozomu. "See? They look like this. (Aren't they cute!?! o.o I made them while I was running.)"

"And screaming."

"AND screaming. Sheesh. (::uses Voodoo-Akira's finger to poke Voodoo-Nozomu in the eye::)"

(::"AHHH! Akira! What in the seven hells was that about?!?!" was heard from Misoka's 'talkie::)

Mahiru grinned. "Wanna try? (::hands over the Voodoo-Akira::)"

Misoka took the doll with wide (YES, _wide_) eyes. Millions of evil thoughts were flooding his mind, _  
millions and millions _of vicious ideas, all of which were tempting him...

(**AN: **Misoka has a happy place too! Betcha didn't think about that!)

--------------

(Writer-Person):

...o.o...YES! **VICTORY IS MINE!!!** ...er...did I say that out loud? (::cough::) sorry. Anywho, Thankie to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome. KEEP IT UP! (::passes out yo-yo's for thank-you presents::)  
See you all in the next chapter! (::waves::)

PS- o.o sorry 'bout any errors. I'll fix 'em ASAP.


	4. Mission delayed

(Writer-Person):

(::slides into her computer chair::) Yo, readers of this pointless fanfic! I know it's been a while, but bear with me. School's been eating away at my time like a vicious buffalo ( ...my school's mascot is the buffalo. okay, moving on...) whose been dying of starvation. Wahoo! That's not a very good excuse, is it...? (::readers prepare to hurl more rotten stuff at Writer-Person::) Eeep!!! Okay, okay! Onto the chapter. (::mumbles something about being too young to die::)

DISCLAIMER: uhh...didn't I already write one of these? ...hmmm...

--------------

**CHAPTER 4:  
Mission delayed  
(translation: Play time.)**

"Okay, okay, OKAY! I see them, Wannabe Murder Dude!" Mahiru squealed as she clutched Voodoo-Nozomu.

Misoka shook his head, ignoring the 'murder dude' nickname. "Okay, here's the plan. Once they get within ten feet, we..."

"MISOKA!!!!" Nozomu roared, while covering his injured eye. "I know you're around here!!!"

Mahiru's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. He sounds like a rabid monkey. (::clings to Misoka::) Don't let 'em near me!!!"

--------------

"Can you hear them, Akira?"

"....I hear....cackling."

Nozomu gave his wolf-eared friend a questionable stare. "What? Why would Mahiru be cackling?"

"It's not Mahiru."

"Eh-heh-heh....crap. You have to be kidding me...that was...(::looks nervously over his shoulder, then back at Akira::)"

"Our vertically challenged friend?... Why _yes,_ I believe it was. (::fixes his men-in-black tie::)"

"Dude."

"Hmm?"

"Run."

"Okay!"

And with that, they both ran off in fear of Misoka's evil laughing (completely forgetting about their tied-up companion glaring at them both as they poofed down the hall.)

--------------

"...Candy corn. I need candy corn."

Mahiru stared at Misoka's boiling concoction he was making in the school's cafeteria. "Why candy corn? Does it possess the power to stuplify humanity of something?"

Misoka nodded slowly while stirring his foxbrew.

Mahiru dug in the pocket of her mostly black outfit until she came up with three pathetic pieces covered with pocket fuzz. "This is all my pocket gave me. It can be stingy at times." She handed the pieces over to the still-stirring Misoka, who _carefully_ rammed them in the mouths of Voodoo-Akira, Voodoo-Nozomu, and Voodoo-Mitsuru.

"It'll help with the transformation, you see." Misoka explained.

"Transformation? ...You mean that you're turning them into Sailor Scouts or something?" (from Sailor Moon)

"Yes. (::dramatic pause::) Er...not at the moment, anyway."

At that VERY second, both Misoka and Mahiru heard exploding noises coming from outside the door.

--------------

"Dood. Somethin ish wong. Verrie, VERRIE wong."

Akira looked at where the Chibi Nozomu sat. "No kiddin. I feel wittle."

"Joo ARE wittle, woof-boy! Wuht happened?!"

Chibi Akira fell backwards onto the tiled-floor and sighed. "Joo musta farted somethin that mwade us all wittleafied."

Chibi Nozomu jumped to his feet and pointed his chibi finger at Chibi Akira with rage. "Youz be blamin this on me?! DOOD! Youza butthead!"

Chibi Akira's eyes swelled with tears from Chibi Nozomu's harsh insult, but before he could cry or reply with "Youz....MEAN!" or something, both he and Chibi Nozomu heard a breeze-like sounds coming towards them.

"Grwaaaaahhh!!! Wook at me!"

Chibi Nozomu and Akira giggled as Chibi Mitsuru's 'wittle shoes' stomped on the ground.

"I'ma KILL that girl and her wittle fox pet too!"

--------------

(Writer-Person): CHIBINESS! o.o The madness. Anyway. Sorry that it took me forever to update...

**_Many thanks to Saiyuki-Lvr, Psychedelic Aya, sorakeyblader03, and red6523 for your reviews!!!! _**

Happy holidays! o.o I'm off to write chapters to the rest of my stories! (::bounces::) Byeeeee!!!!!!

PS- o.o Errors? Crap. Ima fix ASAP.


	5. Wrath of the Chibi Tengu

(Writer-Person ):

No school today! (::cheers::) I didn't have any finals so I got to stay home. o.o At first, I was going to sleep in and be all lazyish...o.o...but then I remembered that I need to update. Soooo, I got out of bed (AT 6AM!!!!), took a shower, made myself a pot of coffee, watched a scary movie about spiders wile I was pondering what to write for the next chapter, and now here I am!!!! About to update!!! (::bounces::) I love coffee.

--------------

**CHAPTER 5:**  
**Wrath of the Chibi Tengu**

Recap: In a streak of pure evilness, Misoka turned everyone (except Mahiru and himself) into chibis. Nozomu and Akira are laughing at Mitsuru because....o.o....it's fun.

"Cawm down, Mitsuru! Youz gonna hurt joo fweet if youz keep kickin the doorz wike that." Chibified Akira said, staring at the crazed tengu.

"Wike I care, dork!" he replied, slamming himself against the cafeteria's door once again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach the doorknob. He stretched, jumped, used his breeze-like powers, but nothing worked. Finally, (out of frustration) he took his (wittle!) shoes off and tied the strings together. Once the knot was big enough that he was sure it wouldn't come undone, he hurled one of them at the doorknob, hoping to use the shoes as a kind of 'pulley' to open the door. Unfortunately, his timing was piss-poor. Just as the shoe reached the door, Misoka stuck his head out to find the reason for the exploding sounds (see the previous chapter) but instead he was clobbered by a tot-shoe.

After being knocked unconscious and falling to the floor, the three chibis went over to Misoka's motionless body.

"Dood, I think joo kiwlled him." Chibi Nozomu said, after poking Misoka a few thousand times.

Mitsuru's eye's widened. "Na-uh! It was 'da woof! (::point points to Akira::)"

"DOOD! I'z did NOT kiwll nobody! I SAW youz do it!" Chibi Akira whined, while looking at their unconscious friend.

"Hey, guwys! Misoka lookz funnyish..." Chibi Nozomu pointed out. "ACK! He'z turning green! Mitsuruuuuuu!!!!! You'z shoe ish turnin him into a Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtle!"

Unaffected by all the mutant-madness, Chibi Akira sneakily swiped Misoka's glasses and tried them on. "Oooo," he giggled, "Thish is fuhn!!" He turned to look at Nozomu and Mitsuru, then squealed. "Dood! I bet I lookz wike a WROK STAR!" and with that, he went back to his happy place to play his air-guitar for a cheering crowd of adoring (imaginary) fans.

------------

Due to extreme boredom, Mahiru stopped tending to Misoka's concoction and skipped over to where the all the noise was coming from. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled in a state of horror after seeing everyone in their 'condition', "I forgot my skittles. Be right back."

(But before she could bounce away, a tiny pair of shoes came flying at her, wrapping around her neck and pulling her to the ground.)

"Ew!!!" She squealed, "These baby-shoes smell like broccoli." (AN: I apologize if you like the smell of broccoli. o.o; )

Chibi Mitsuru stalked towards her, with his gag in hand.

--------------

(Approximately seven minutes and twelve seconds later)

Mitsuru looked at his handy-work with pride. He'd somehow managed to tie Mahiru and Misoka up back-to-back and hang them over whatever Misoka was boiling in the cafeteria.

Because Nozomu had joined Akira's imaginary band (playing the air-drums) a while ago (and because they were both out jammin' in the hallway) Mitsuru was left alone to plot insane acts of torture.

_'Avocados.'_ he thought. _'They must endure my avocado wrath...'_

--------------

(Writer-Person): Wow, I think this was the most random chapter ever. o.o VICTORY. IS. MINE! (::cough::) Anywho, as always, I apologize for any errors due to being bad with English and semi-blindness.

**Thankie much to:**

_Saiyuki-Lvr _

psychedelic aya

Dancer122

ChaosPanicDisorder-myjobisdone

sorakeyblader03

Yavie Aelinel

silver destiny 101

TotalAnimeFreak

red6523

**and** _Riharu_ **for reviewing!!!!!!!! **o.o You all win a shiny new clicky-pen. (::hands them out::)

Okay, see you in the next chapter! Please remember to review! Thankies for reading!!!!!!


	6. AVOCADOITES

(Writer-Person):

(::looks left…looks right::) (::gets pummeled with icky stuff and IHATEYOU letters::) I'm sorry! So very sorry! It's been so long since I updated, but I'm not dead, I promise! I WILL continue to write these stories! (::fails fails dies rots::) Please forgive me! And for those who have been reminding me to update with reviews, THANK YOU. I'm sorry I forgot. ;-;

BUT! I am BACK after YEARS of TOBECONTINUEDness, WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! …D: please don't hate me for taking so long.

**Disclaimer:** Is in chapter one. Go back and reread it since it's been so long! D:

**Note of doom:** I suck at editing. Really. But I'll try to catch the errors so your eyes don't bleed. o.o

---------------

Mitsuru's eyes glowed with chibi evilness as he stared up at Mahiru and Misoka. Oh, how fun it was to watch them hang there. It was nine whole minutes already, suspended above a boiling pot of who knows what, and Mitsuru was loving every minute of it.

"Yeeeesh," he hissed in his chibi voice. "Be afwaid. Vewwy AFWAID. (::grin grins::)"

"MMMPH!" Mahiru chewed through her gag. "MIFSURUUUU (::gag choke cough cough::) WEF MEEF FOWN!!"

(translation: MITSURUUUU (::gag choke cough cough::) LET ME DOWN!!")

"No WAI!" Chibi Mitsuru hollered, shaking his chibi fist up at the girl.

Somehow managing to awaken after being smacked upside the head with a shoe, Misoka opened his eyes wide with furious vengeance. He wiggled, chewed on the ropes and thrashed about, causing him and Mahiru to rock above the boiling concoction below them like a pendulum. Not because he wanted down. NOT because he was bored. Misoka was indeed thrashing around like a monkey on a sugar buzz because his tighty whities were riding up on him.

Yes.

I went there.

"Mitsuru," he hissed, his eyes still wide and scary, "I insist you let me down from here. I…I can help you… Get back to normal. NORMAL. And then. We can feed Mahiru to warthogs. (::attempts to kick Mahiru::)"

"Why does youz think I be helping the likes of youz?" Chibi Mitsuru scoffed, the best his baby voice could do to sound stern and scary. "Youz be GWEEN y'know… I dun twust GWEEN doods."

Misoka sighed, shook his head sympathetically, then began to force his theory of tallness and world domination upon Chibi Mitsuru.

"So wike… I be… KWING OF DA WORLD AND STUFF?!" Chibi Mitsuru's eyes were wide as he considered Misoka's words.

"Something like that. (::wiggles::) Just… let me down. I can't help you from here. (::thrash-thrash-wiggle-kicks the air::)"

After some careful thought and bribes of world domination and COTTON CANDY, Mitsuru let Misoka down from his dangling doom above the boiling pot of who-knows-what.

"ZOMG!" Chibi Akira came run-waddling through the door (still wearing Misoka's glasses). "I be wike, NEEDIN IN DIS PWAN!"

"Um," Chibi Nozomu peeked in the door after Chibi Akira came running in. "Akira? Does youz even KNOW whaz they be talkin bout?"

"DUH," Chibi Akira beamed. "They be talkin bout COTTON CANDY. (::drools::)"

"NO WAYZ!" Chibi Nozomu came dashing in as well, assuming a super hero pose as he continued. "I's be needin in dis pwan too!"

Misoka reached down and swiped his glasses from Chibi Akira. As he adjusted them, he looked down evilly at the chibis at his feet. "Nozomu, Mitsuru, Akira…" he grinned the most scary grin you could possibly imagine, "I will give you all the COTTON CANDY you can eat if you promise to become my army… yes… MY **ARMY OF CHIBIS**."

Now, you might be wondering why this would be so important to Misoka. Of ALL the things he could  
do, why on earth would he be changing everyone into chibis you might be contemplating right this minute. The answer is quite simple, actually:

_He'd be taller than everyone else.  
_  
AND SO, Misoka's plot of WORLD DEMISING CHIBINESS BEGAN.

(::insert dramatic music here::)

---------------

(Roughly four minutes later)

"ALRIGHT," Misoka concluded his speech of…evil stuff, he pointed to Mahiru, who was, as you guessed it, singing the Happy Days theme song as she dangled from the ceiling. "We leave this here, but one of you will guard her while the rest of us reek havoc upon the town."

"Awww!" Chibi Mitsuru moped, "I dun want be da one to stay herez! Dun make me! (::point points to Akira::) Make da woof do et! Make HIM!"

Chibi Akira's eyes went wide. "Noooooooo!" he wailed. "I dun wannaaaaa! COOTIES! She be made uh COOTIES! (::point points to Nozomu::) Make 'Zomu do it! He be cootieish anyway!"

Chibi Nozomu looked left, then slowly looked right, then he looked up to stare Misoka in the eye. Then he shrugged all nonchalantly. "He'z be wight. I'z be made uh cooties."

Misoka nodded wisely, for he already knew this. "Alright then," He said, once again going into Leader mode. "Nozomu will stay here and guard the hostage… I mean… princess. Akira, you check out other rooms, massacre things, draw strange things on the chalk boards. Mitsuru, you come with me."

They agreed, and went on their way.

As they walked to who knows where, Mitsuru couldn't get one nagging question out of his mind:

WHY WAS MISOKA TURNING GREEN?

Greener and greener by every minute, yes, this was true.

"I like guacamole," Misoka suddenly stated, as if he could read Mitsuru's mind.

"YOUZ BE WHAT?!" Chibi Mitsuru gasped, scared for his life. For all he knew, Misoka really COULD read minds, in which case, it could turn out to be a very, VERY bad thing indeed.

"I'z be likin the guacamole." Misoka grinned evilly down at Chibi Mitsuru. "It's avocado-ish and quite scrumptious indeed. (::nods thoughtfully::)"

Mitsuru blinked, twitched his eye a little, blew a snot bubble, and sneezed while he contemplated Misoka's proclamation.

When his shoe smacked Misoka upside the head, he must have triggered a rare mental disease known as **AVOCADOITIES**.

Yes.

Go Misoka!

We always knew you were cool enough to pull **AVOCADOITIES **off.

Anyway.

Mitsuru thought about this for a minute. If Misoka did indeed have **AVOCADOITIES**, then he'd have to go through a very painful decootieahfication process, they'd have to drag him through the shower a few times to wash off the green body pain the was wearing (eh-heh), and, above all, THEY'D HAVE TO KICK HIS ASS FOR TURNING ALL THE GUYS INTO CHIBIS SO HE'D BE TALLER THAN EVERYONE.

But, this could take time, Mitsuru thought. The best plan of action, though he hated the idea of it, was to join forces with the rock star rejects (a/n: Akira and Nozomu o.o; ), free Mahiru (::shudder::), and somehow find a way to overthrow the crazed werefox. However…

Little did he know, the CRAZED WEREFOX WITH **AVOCADOITIES** was brewing his own plan, if such a overturn should arise.

Who will prevail?

The Chibis + Mahiru, or **AVOCADOITES **infected Misoka?

Keep reading to find out!

---------------

(Writer-Person):

That had to be the most RANDOM chapter ever. Lots of made up words in that one. (::tugs at collar nervously::) Anyway! I thank you to whoever is reading this, and to those who have kept reviewing over the past…um… over a year since I updated! You guys are made of awesome and I shall continue to write just for you! (::hands out knockoff Teardrops of the Moon, Crescent Moon plushies and crisp twenty dollar bills::) Please let me know if you're still out there with a review!

And as always, please forgive any errors. It's late, I'm tired, and catching errors in your own story is hard to do. But I did try, and if I missed anything, I'll correct it as soon as I notice it.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
